Photovoltaic power plants are becoming practical as grid scale generation facilities capable of producing tens of megawatts as the cost of photovoltaic modules decrease. An increasing number of large plants will be built to satisfy the growing demand for renewable energy capacity. However, photovoltaic plants are intermittent energy producers, and considered to have unpredictable capacity because of intermittent cloud cover.